The Internship
by Ravenclaw.Cutie
Summary: Adeline Bowers had always wanted to be a doctor. It was her dream. However, she thought the dream would be put on hold when her father died and she had to move in with her mother, in Forks, Washington. It all changed when an internship for Forks High School Seniors opened up at Forks Hospital, under the guidance of the head doctor, Carlisle Cullen.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Forks

I had finally reached the little town that would be my home for the next year or so, until I could escape to college. My fingers drummed on my steering wheel to the music.

"If you're lost and alone, and you're sinking like a stone, carry on…" I sang along, smiling lightly. I loved this song. I noticed the welcome sign on the road.

 _Welcome to Forks_

 _Population: 3,100_

 _Prepare to make that 3,101_ , I thought, frowning. I hated this town. It was too green, too rainy, too boring.

"What kind of name is Forks anyways? Who names a city…town… _village_ after an eating utensil anyways?" I grumbled, glaring at the slick road ahead of me. I didn't receive an answer, of course, just the sound of Fun in the background.

Twenty minutes of trees later, I finally pulled into my mother's driveway. Her car, and a car I didn't recognize, was already there. I just sat in the drive way for fifteen minutes, staring at the washed out pale yellow house in front of me. Steeling myself, I turned off the ignition and got out into the drizzle, and made my way to the front door. Did I knock? Walk in? What was the etiquette for moving into your estranged mother's house? I decided to knock, it was the safest bet.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I waited a few minutes, heard my mother's voice, and then the door swung open. I stared at the woman in front of me uncertainly. She was a woman of average height, her red hair was flecked with grey and cut into a bob that framed her slightly lined face. She had brown eyes, and an uncertain smile on her face. My mom.

"Hi, mom." I greeted awkwardly. It had been a year and a half since I had last spoken to her. Suddenly I was pulled into a foreign hug, and I tentatively wrapped my arms around her.

"Hi, Addie. Oh, I'm so sorry about…everything." I grimaced. My father was still a topic that gutted me.

"It's…alright. It's cold, can we go inside?" I asked. She pulled away.

"Yes of course! Come in, I want you to meet my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I said, a small smile quirking at my lips. My mom was nearly 40, it seemed an odd word to apply to her love life.

"Yes, he's a police officer in town. Charlie Swan. His daughter moved here recently, too. About your age." She rambled. I was suddenly met with a kind looking man, with soft brown eyes, greying brown hair, and a thick moustache covering his upper lip. My heart clenched. He reminded me of my own dad.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mr. Swan." I said politely, shaking his hand. "I'm Adeline."

"Nice to meet you too, Adeline, but please, call me Charlie." His hands were warm and slightly rough, all too like my fathers. I could feel myself start to tear up and I laughed in slight embarrassment.

"Gosh I'm sorry, you remind me of him." I explained, brushing the tears away.

"No, no it's fine, I should go anyways, gotta check on Bella." He then gave my mother a quick kiss and left.

"Let me show you to your room, the movers got here yesterday and I set everything up for you." My mom said, taking me upstairs. She led me to a spacious room, already housing my things. "Bathroom's across the hall. Let me know if you need anything, I'm going to get started on dinner." She then left me to myself.

I slowly sat on my bed and kicked off my shoes. I let out a soft sigh. My first day of school was tomorrow, I didn't look forward to it.

The next day started out in a mechanical blur. Get up. Shower. Brush teeth. Style hair. Apply makeup. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Get in the car. Drive. Park. Get out. Walk.

I didn't really snap out of my daze until I had walked straight into a cold wall, or at least I had thought it was a wall, but instead it was the back of a large, burly looking kid with brown hair that was kept short and topaz colored eyes.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry." I blushed, stumbling backwards awkwardly.

"I know I'm pretty great but no need to call me Jesus." He laughed, his topaz eyes filled with mirth. I giggled, glad he wasn't mad at me.

"I'm Adeline. Adeline Bowers." I smiled, sticking my hand out for a shake. He took it, his hand freezing.

"Emmett Cullen."

We dropped hands and he flashed me some dazzling pearly whites.

"New to town, huh?" He asked as he fell in step beside me.

"Yep, just got here yesterday. Wouldn't happen to know where I could find the main office?" I asked, glancing at him. He was handsome, incredibly so, but not my type.

"Sure, it's that building. I got to go. See you around." He then sped off, leaving me rather confused. I thought we had been getting along? Perhaps he was late to meeting someone. I shrugged it off, and walked into the front office.

The receptionist had her back to me, filing papers.

"Excuse me," I said, biting my lip. The woman turned, and smiled.

"You must be Adeline Bowers. I have your schedule and locker information right here." She handed me a piece of paper and then a packet. "Your mother informed us that you were interested in the medical field, so I saved you an application for the senior class internship at the local hospital. You'd be interning for our very own Carlisle Cullen." She said cheerily. I smiled at her thoughtfulness, excitement welling up in my stomach.

"Thank you so much! Where do I turn it in?" I asked, the largest smile I've been able to create since the accident breaking out onto my face.

"The hospital receptionist. Good luck dear. You should get going, the bell will ring in a few minutes."

I rushed to my rather easily found locker, in the main hall where most the class rooms were. My entire being was buzzing. This was the best I'd felt since…no, I can't think of that now. I glanced at my schedule and grabbed the first set of books I'd need and shoved my unneeded items into the locker, keeping the application to fill out. I then rushed over to my first class, getting there a bit early to check in the with teacher.

"Hi, I'm Adeline Bowers." I said, standing in front of the teacher's desk. He smiled.

"Welcome to Forks High Ms. Bowers. Your seat is third row, third seat, right in the middle." I walked over to my seat and started to fill out the application, making sure to use my best handwriting. Students started to filter in, and I could feel the stares, but I ignored them for now, carefully filling in the blanks on the form in front of me. Suddenly a folded up piece of paper skidded onto my desk and I quickly caught it in my fingers. I frowned at it, and opened it.

 _Whatcha working on? -Emmett_

I looked at the scrawling handwriting and then at my surroundings, immediately noticing him next to me. I gave him a quick smile and wrote my answer on the paper.

 _The hospital internship application. -Addie_

I flicked the paper back over at him after making sure the teacher was still preoccupied. I quickly put the almost finished application neatly in a folder, knowing class would begin soon, and I was going to be distracted by Emmett. The note skittered back over to me.

 _Haha, you could end up working with my dad. -Emmett_

I thought back to the name of the doctor. Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. Emmett Cullen.

Oh, duh.

 _Huh, I didn't connect the dots til just now. I've always wanted to be a doctor, so this internship is just perfect -Addie_

We continued to pass notes all throughout the class, just getting to know each other. I found out that Carlisle had adopted him and four other teenagers around the same age. He was dating one of them, Rosalie. Rosalie was Jasper's twin, and Jasper was dating Alice, and then there was Edward, but he's been out sick. While I had found it a bit odd that they were dating each other, I couldn't really blame them. All of them were gorgeous. Well. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were. I shared my first three classes with those three Cullen's—well Rosalie was technically a Hale but that's beside the point—in that order. Soon lunch time came around.

After I had picked up my bagged lunch from my locker, I stood just inside the cafeteria absolutely lost. Emmett was the only one who had talked to me, but he was sitting with the rest of his family, bar Edward, and I didn't want to go where I wasn't invited. I settled for an empty table in the back, three tables away from Emmett. I gave him a small wave from my seat, in reply to which he smiled, before giving his attention to Rosalie, his girlfriend. I sighed dejectedly before pulling out my turkey sandwich, Doritos, and fruit cup. I munched absent mindedly, deciding to check over my application. Suddenly I felt uncomfortable. I glanced up only to find all the Cullen's staring at my blatantly. I put my application down and gave them an uncertain smile. Why were they staring at me?

Rosalie was giving me a look of suspicion, Emmett seemed excited yet confused, Jasper just…stared, and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat lightly. Soon, the rest of the cafeteria noticed, and they all started to stare at me as well. Nerves roiled in my stomach so I glared daggers at the student body and returned to my application, filling a few more things out before deeming it acceptable. I felt the Cullen's eyes leave me, thank goodness, and I went back to my lunch.

 _Thanks Emmett_ _…_ I thought, wishing the day was over with.

The rest of my classes went easily. I had Jasper in my fifth period, but he avoided me like the plague, as he seemed to do with everyone besides his topaz eyed family. I was ok with this. In my sixth period I met Bella, who seemed nice enough if a bit dull and awkward. However, I pushed that aside, since her dad was dating my mother and she agreed to sit with me at lunch from now on. School ended blandly, and I quickly made my way to my car, eager to drop my application off at the hospital.

I walked into the Hospital, straightening my shirt. I was nervous. Before I turned it in, I detoured to the restroom and stared in the mirror. My red hair was twisted into a bun on the top of my head, my smoky grey eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, lips slightly tinted pink due to my chapstick. Honestly, I was fine, I looked fine. I sighed. I'm just dropping off the application. Get a grip, I told myself firmly. I then walked out and to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist asked, clearly bored.

"I'm dropping off an application for the senior internship with Doctor Cullen." I smiled, sliding over the pristine application. She snorted.

"You and every other senior girl."

I frowned, I wasn't aware there were many people interested in the field.

"There's that many people interested in medicine?" I asked, perturbed. She down right laughed.

"You're kidding right? No one applies because they like medicine. They apply because of _him_." She pointed behind me and I turned. I was floored. That wasn't a doctor, that was a Greek God. He had platinum blonde hair, impossibly pale skin, honeyed eyes that were almost liquid gold, and an impeccably straight smile.

" _That's_ Doctor Cullen?" I squeaked, looking at the receptionist.

"You mean you didn't know? Are you new around here?"

I just nodded in response, stealing another look at the doctor.

"Well I'll give this to him now," She sighed, picking up my application and running it over to him. I decided to leave. As I was strolling towards the door a cool hand grabbed my wrist. My eyes followed the hand, up the white sleeved arm, only to land on the face of the softly smiling Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Ms. Bowers?" He asked, his hand still softly grasping my wrist. I nodded, I couldn't speak, my voice stuck in my throat. He was…so handsome. "I looked over your application, and I believe you are perfect for the internship. If you could come in tomorrow after your classes, we can go over a schedule."

I was utterly shocked, then incredibly happy. The happiest I've been in weeks. A large smile bloomed on my face and I threw my arms around the doctor, who immediately wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you!" I gasped, so excited. He laughed, an amazing, adorable laugh.

"You're welcome." His voice soft in my ear. I pulled back from him, reluctant to leave his strong arms.

"I'll be here as soon as school lets out tomorrow, sir." I smiled again.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle. In that case, call me Addie or Adeline."

"Addie." His voice saying my name sent shivers down my spine.

"Anyways, I need to get going, homework." I smiled. He nodded.

"Yes of course, see you tomorrow." He then walked off.

Holy shit. That man was going to be the death of me.

I didn't know how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe Forks Isn't That Bad

A couple days later, I was the happiest I've been since my father died, and my mom easily noticed the change.

"That internship really made a change in you." She said, setting down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of me. I shrugged.

"It's a dream come true, and it helps that Doctor Cullen is so compassionate. He's an _amazing_ doctor, and a really easy person to be around. And because he likes me so much, I've been able to make friends with Emmett and Alice easily. Rosalie and Jasper still seem iffy about me, but I care not!" I smiled, digging into my breakfast. It was Saturday, and I had agreed to come in and work with Carlisle.

"Do you like him?" My mom asked, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Like who?"

"Doctor Cullen."

"Well yeah, he's a cool guy. And he's really nice." I shrugged.

"Not what I meant."

"What do you…oh do you mean romantically?" I laughed, leaning back in my chair.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"Mom, I'm 19 and he's what, thirty something? Is he gorgeous, hell yea. Is anything likely to happen, hell no." I sighed. It's true, I did have a crush on the kind doctor, but I was also mature enough to keep my hands, and thoughts, to myself. "Anyways, I gotta get dressed, he's expecting me in an hour."

After I was showered and put some makeup on, I pulled on what I deemed a "work appropriate" outfit, consisting of black dickies that hugged my legs nicely, a cute flowery blouse, and light white sweater. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and shoved my feet into my black converse before running down the stairs and out into my car. It was, of course, raining. I glared at the sky. I haven't seen the sun since I got here.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I was glad the rain had stopped for a moment, so I quickly walked inside the building. I waved at Barbra, the receptionist, before getting into the elevator and going up to the third floor, where Carlisle's office was. I hummed along to the song playing in the elevator, some song by Taylor Swift.

 _Ding_

I strolled out of the elevator, smiling at passing nurses I've met, before knocking on Carlisle's office door.

I heard some low voices, one I recognized to Carlisle's, the other sounded feminine, before the door opened and a gorgeous woman I haven't seen before stomped passed me angrily. I raised my eyebrows at Carlisle, who's own attitude wasn't much better. I've never seen him angry, not even when a crotchety old man yelled and cursed at him the other day.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, stepping into the office and closing the door. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you had to see that." He replied kindly, opening his eyes and visibly relaxing.

"If you don't mind my asking, who was that?" I asked, sitting in the chair I had claimed as mine. He sat in his own, running his hand through his hair.

 _My lord, I need to be blind so I can focus around him_ I groaned in my head.

"My ex. She comes around to visit the children and routinely try to get me back. By the time she leaves I want to rip my hair out." He sighed. I went around to him, gently fixing his lovely soft hair.

"Please don't, I don't think you could pull off the bald look." I mused, giving him a cheeky smile. He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling adorably. For a moment, I got stuck looking into his eyes, a soft smile playing at my lips as I marveled at the color. The majority was a bright gold, but deep topaz flecks were scattered and an almost black ring ran through the middle, barely there. I suddenly realized what I was doing and flushed with embarrassment, quickly moving away.

"Sorry." I murmured, feeling my cheeks burning. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at me, a corner of his mouth slightly upturned.

"It's alright, Adeline." He replied softly, still staring, although the expression had turned softer and almost indecipherable. A knock at the door tore his eyes from me as he looked over at it and called, "Come on in."

The door opened and one of the prettier nurses came in, looking at him with flirty eyes. I rolled my own, at least I, hopefully, didn't look at him like _that_. She glanced at me, and then said,

"May I have a word, _alone_?" She asked, giving me a pointed look. I glared at the woman. I didn't take orders from her.

"Now I'm sure whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of my intern. She is, after all, here to learn." Carlisle smiled, a look of mischief in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him. I knew he knew what she wanted. The nurse sighed irritably.

"Fine. I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner on Friday." She said, jutting her chin out in false confidence. Well. This was fucking awkward. Carlisle, at least, had the decency to look a little uncomfortable, as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Burke, but I have a rule about not dating within the workplace." He said, as he steepled his hands in front of him, as if to hide behind them.

The nurse, Ms. Burke as he called her, looked crushed. This just got even more uncomfortable, and I shifted as I stared at the generic painting on the wall with great, fake, interest.

"Oh...I see. Well, I'll just..." She quickly rushed out of the room, head down, and slammed the door behind her. I jumped at the noise.

"Well that was uncomfortable." I mused, glancing at the man. He groaned and went to mess up his hair again. "Don't!" I warned pointing a finger at him. He paused, staring at me. "I just bloody fixed it." I huffed. He smiled, and then chuckled, putting his hand down.

"So you did. Anyways, we should get started on our rounds." He got up and grabbed his patient clipboards.

We went on our rounds, as he quizzed me on vital signs and how to read the machines, and what it all meant. It was going well until we went into the grumpy old man's room.

Carl Brown was his name, and he was laying down with a pale face and sweat covering his face. His heart beat was slow and irregular. Carlisle immediately jumped into action.

"Adeline, go get the nurses. Then access his files and call his emergency contact, _quickly_!" I scurried out of the room, eyes wide.

"Mr. Brown's room, now! Doctor Cullen needs help!" I yelled, and three nurses quickly ran into the room while I dashed to the computer. I quickly dialed the number listed.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, this is Adeline with Forks General Hospital. This is Carl Brown's emergency contact?" I asked, trying to make my voice calm. The woman became alarmed.

"Yes! Is everything alright?" She gasped.

"Ma'am, we need you here right away. Somethings happened, and we don't know if..." I trailed off.

"We'll be there right away." The line went dead and I sat there nervously before jumping up to go back to the room.

I didn't even need to enter, I could here the flat line and the nurse calling,

"Clear!"

I turned away and tried to make sure I was going to remain calm. A woman and a man rushed to me.

"Where is he! Where's my dad!" The woman yelled, frantic.

"Please, wait here. Doctor Cullen is doing all he can, I will make sure he comes to see you soon." I forced myself to remain calm. Carlisle would save him. He _had_ to. They sat down in some hideous chairs with worried looks on their faces, grasping at each other's hands.

Carlisle soon came out, with a grim look on his face, and my stomach sank. I walked over to him.

"Is he...?" I asked quietly, searching his face.

"He's stable for now, but he won't be for much longer." He replied softly.

"His family is over there." I pointed, and he walked over. I just ran back to his office.

Could I pursue this? Could I even handle being surrounded by this death? Flashes of my father ran through my mind. I sank into my chair, my eyes squeezing shut as I tried to hold back tears.

He wouldn't want me to give up. Not because of him. I put my head in my hands, groaning. I missed him. God I missed my dad. I started to cry softly. I knew I needed to pull myself together, especially if I wanted to be a doctor, but I couldn't. I had been putting on a brave face, hell, Carlisle had even made me forget for a bit, but I was fooling myself. I was still grieving hopelessly for my father, and watching that woman loose her own made it worse. I choked out a sob as the door opened slowly, revealing a concerned Carlisle. I quickly hid my face, trying to wipe away the rapidly replenishing tears desperately.

"Adeline." He whispered, almost too quietly. He closed the door softly before rushing over and scooping me into his cold, strong arms. The barely controlled dam broke, and I began to sob into his neck, throwing my arms around him carelessly. He pulled me closer to him, his arms tightening slightly as he whispered into my ear, trying to console me. 'Everything will be ok', 'I've got you', 'You're ok'.

We stood there for a while until I was able to get a grip on myself.

"I'm sorry." I hiccuped, wiping my face with the sleeve of my sweater, noticing my make up had been washed away with my tears. I looked in horror at his pristine lab coat, noticing the large wet spot marred with black eyeliner and mascara stains.

"Don't be sorry. The first time is always the worst." He said quietly, looking at me with concern, and of course, compassion.

"It wasn't just that." I said, sitting back in my chair. He pulled his chair next to mine and sat.

"Want to talk about it?"

I considered for a moment, realizing I really did want to tell him.

"Three weeks ago, my father was driving home. He had to stay at work later than usual. I had left dinner in the microwave for him." I began, staring at the nameplate on the desk blankly. "It was raining. The other car didn't see the stop sign. They barely tried to stop. My father died two days later in the hospital, brain bleed. After the funeral, I moved here."

Carlisle's cold hand grabbed mine softly, and I gave him a small squeeze of gratitude.

"I'm very sorry, Adeline." He said softly.

"It isn't your fault." I said bitterly.

"Still."

"Thank you."

He lifted my hand and planted a small kiss on it, making me look at him in surprise. He just gave me a soft smile, and I returned it.

"You should go home for today." He said, standing up. He helped me up as well. I nodded.

"Alright. Will...Will you walk me to my car?" I asked, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He smiled.

"Sure."

We walked in amiable silence through the hospital and out into the parking lot, where it blessedly wasn't raining. I unlocked the car but before I could get in, Carlisle's fingers wrapped around my hand. I turned surprised, before noticing he was very close to me. I looked up at him in confusion.

"Be safe, Addie." He said quietly, searching my eyes. I nodded slowly, unable to keep my eyes from glancing down at his lovely lips before back up to his eyes.

"Yes, of course."

He hesitated for a moment, before slowly pulling away. I felt alarm, I didn't want him to go yet. Oh, this silly crush is getting worse!

"Carlisle!" I called, before he could fully walk away. He turned toward my quickly. "Uh, thank you, again." I said nervously, shuffling.

"Of course. Now, get home." He nodded, then quickly walked back to the hospital. I just watched him go before slowly getting into my car.

What the fucking hell just happened.


	3. No Chance, No Way, I Won't Say It

Monday had rolled around and I was getting ready for school. Sunday I didn't go into work, as Carlisle called and said he was taking his children hiking since there was sun. I also took advantage of the sunny day and kidnapped Bella. We went to the mall for a few hours.

The good weather didn't stick around.

Today, the sky was dark and angry, the skies threatening to start pouring any minute. A thunder storm was coming. I dressed in skinny jeans, a long sleeved Ravenclaw Quidditch team shirt, and my raincoat. I then slipped my feet into my favorite black boots. Shoving some gloves on my hands and a beanie on my head, I prepared to brave the day. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to my previously unlocked car, and cranked up the heater. I _hated_ being cold.

I drove to school, glancing anxiously up at the sky every time I could. I hated driving in heavy rain. Well, I was _scared_ to drive in heavy rain. After my dad...I shook the thoughts out of my head as I pulled into school.

"Hi Alice, Hi Emmett!" I waved, walking over to the two. Edward, who was now back at school, decided he didn't like me either.

"Hey kiddo!" Emmett smiled, lugging an arm around me in a side-hug.

"Hi Addie!" Alice greeted, also flashing me a cute smile. Alice was like a pixie, small and lithe, with short spiky hair. I had wondered why everyone in the family had those strangely colored eyes, but I figured it didn't matter much.

"Lets get inside before it starts raining." I muttered, glaring suspiciously at the sky. We all ran into the building, and just as the doors shut,

 _BOOM_.

Lightening flashed and the floodgates opened, the parking lot covered in sheets of rain. I couldn't even see my car.

Alice, Emmett, and I went our separate ways to our lockers, however I knew that Emmett would meet up with me just before class started. Another loud bang made me flinch. I couldn't stand thunderstorms anymore, and I used to love them. I clutched my books to my chest, holding onto them as if they were my life line, as I quickly made my way to class. I didn't even say hi when Bella greeted me. I just ran passed her. I couldn't think straight.

I sat heavily in my seat, just waiting for the storm to pass. God, I hoped it passed.

"Adeline!"

I jumped at looked wide-eyed at a concerned looking Emmett.

"Addie, are you ok?" He frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Yeah. I just...don't like thunderstorms." I sighed, taking off my beanie and gloves. I ran a hand through my hair so I didn't have hat-head.

"Maybe you should go home." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No...I can't drive with the weather like this. It's best I stay here and try to work through this irrational fear." I said, nodding my head decisively. I couldn't let my dad's death control me. He gave me a small smile.

"Alright. But don't feel bad if you need to go home."

"I'll be alright, Em." I smiled at him, and then looked to the teacher as class started.

The rest of the day went pretty well. I still jumped at the thunder, but I didn't have any more panic attacks. At lunch, I sat with Bella and her group of friends, who weren't my favorite. Except for Angela, she was sweet. Bella wasn't participating in conversation, too busy staring at the good looking Edward Cullen, who was staring at her, too.

"Bella...take a picture, it will last longer." I snorted, looking at her. She blushed.

"I was staring again, huh?"

"Oh yeah.

"Adeline!" Alice's voice called. I looked at her questioningly and she motioned for me to come over. I shrugged and got up, as the cafeteria stared. They always stared when they saw the Cullen's with me.

"What's up Alice?" I asked, sitting next to her. The cafeteria slowly started to buzz with conversation again.

"You should come over today after school." She smiled, and Emmett nodded enthusiastically. Sure beats being alone and cowering from the sky.

"Sure, sounds like fun." I smiled and nodded.

When school ended, the storm had blessedly died down, and it was now only drizzling. I met up with my two favorite Cullen children at their cars. Carlisle was my favorite Cullen, but they didn't need to know that. Edward shot me a weird look, which made me give him a weird look, which made everyone else give both of us weird looks. I started laughing.

"Ok that was weird. Anyways, I'll follow you guys, yeah?" I said, still laughing. Alice giggled and nodded, so I headed back to my car and followed them through town.

We turned onto a long driveway that was surrounded by trees, you'd miss it if you didn't know it was there. After a few minutes we pulled into a clearing with a gorgeous house. My jaw dropped as I parked and stared at it. It was a white house with mod feeling architecture, almost all the outside walls were large windows. I slowly got out and grabbed my bag, noticing Carlisle's black BMW in the open garage.

"It's gorgeous." I complimented. Alice hooked her arm through mine.

"Thank you! Now come on!" She dragged me into the house, a bubbly smile plastered on her face. I was dragged inside the house by the surprisingly strong pixie, We ran inside and I looked around it interest. White seemed to be a prevailing theme around the house, and there was a baby grand in the corner.

Five minutes later I was stuck in an intense battle with Emmett. We set up an intense one on one sniper round on call of duty.

"You...you!" I groaned, glaring at the smiling Emmett. I had wanted to call him a plethora of colorful names, but I knew Carlisle was just up stairs, and I didn't particularly wanting him to get that view of me. Rosalie had started to—extremely slowly—warm up to me, as did Edward. Jasper still kept his distance but Alice assured me it was because he had overwhelming anxiety over new people. On a basic level, I understood.

"And game over." Emmett smirked as a bullet ripped through my avatars head.

"I hate you. Rosalie, how do you stand him!" I snarked, throwing my hands up in aggravation. Rosalie cracked a small smile.

"By never getting involved in his games." She replied, planting a kiss on the offending mans cheek. Edward just regarded me with an amused look, I swear it was like he could read my thoughts sometimes. Maybe I wasn't very good at hiding them, I mused.

"Oh, hi Carlisle!" Alice beamed. I looked over to the stairs, and I think I forgot how to breath. He was leaned up against the wall on the bottom stair, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His arms were crossed and he looked upon us with great amusement. His lips were quirked in a small, endearing smile and his hair was deliciously tousled.

"Hello, kids. It seems we have a guest." His eyes landed on me and I fought the blush trying to creep onto my cheeks. "Good evening, Adeline." He greeted.

"Hi, Carlisle." I smiled, sending him a small nervous wave.

"Having fun?" He asked, seemingly almost too innocently. I narrowed my eyes at Emmett.

"Your son kicked my butt, so not really." I grumbled, huffily crossing my arms. That caused everyone to laugh, even Jasper who sat in the very back of the room. I sent him a small smile.

"He has a tendency to get carried away." Carlisle mused, then clapped his hands together. "I was about to start dinner, would you like to stay?" He asked me. I looked at my watch in surprise.

"Oh! Thank you for the offer, but I should be getting home. My mom's probably worried." I smiled, getting up and gathering my things. After saying goodbye to everyone, and a lingering glance at the lovely doctor, I left.

CARLISLE'S POV

I sat in my study, trying to concentrate on the paperwork I was supposed to be doing, but it seemed impossible when I could hear Adeline's heartbeat so close. I could smell her perfume, and her natural scent, it was completely invading my thoughts. I was irrevocably drawn to her. Part of me wanted to spend the rest of my undead life with her, the other part of me—even if it was a small part—wanted to suck her dry. I knew there could only be one reason for it.

She was my blood singer.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. She is only 19, I tried to remind myself. She has her whole life ahead of her, and I cannot—will not—selfishly rip it away from her. Oh, but if she asked—which I knew was quite unlikely—I would turn her. I shook my head. This needed to stop. It was completely inappropriate. I knew Alice kept having visions of her, but she was oddly secretive about what she saw. And with Edward's gift, he knew and was keeping it from me as well.

I couldn't keep sitting here any longer, so I got up and left the study. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I marveled at her beauty. Her red hair was in a braid, she had a large smile on her face and she feigned anger at her opponent, and her grey eyes light up in the most spectacular way. Her nose and cheeks had a light dusting of freckles. My heart ached for her. I leaned against the wall and smiled. She looked like she belonged here.

"Oh, hi Carlisle!" Alice greeted, even though I knew she knew I was here the whole time. I played along with the ruse. My words were automatic, and I tried to keep my eyes impartial, but they always landed on Adeline.

My Adeline.

ADELINE'S POV

As I drove home, my mind kept wandering back to Carlisle. Even though deep down I knew it was more than just a crush, I kept denying it. It couldn't be. _I_ couldn't be. As much as I felt the irresistible lure of Carlisle Cullen, he was just my boss and friends' adopted dad. And I was just his intern and his children's friend. And I knew, logically, it could never be more.

I got home and greeted my mom. We had slowly been getting on better terms with each other, but we still had our squabble's and it seemed like tonight would be no exception.

"Where were you!" She yelled, throwing her oven mitt on the counter. I raised an eyebrow at her. I had sent her a text.

"At the Cullen's, where I said I'd be."

"Adeline! It's seven!"

"So? I'm 19, and I don't need a keeper breathing down my neck!" I yelled back, fed up.

"Adeline Georgina Bowers, I am your _mother_ and you will not speak to me like that!" she growled, pointing her finger at me.

"Oh? Is that what you are? I hadn't noticed since I hadn't even seen you _in almost two years!_ You weren't even at the funeral!" I screeched, losing it.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

I turned and swiftly ran up the stairs, and slammed the door, throwing myself onto my bed, sobbing.

I hadn't felt this lonely in a while, and I wished Carlisle were here to comfort me again. I put on some music in the hopes I could calm myself down, and I almost laughed at the irony of the song.

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgment, well I guess I've already won that._

 _No man is worth the aggravation, it's ancient history been there, done that!_

 _Who d'you think you're kidding, He's the earth and heaven to you, try to keep it hidden_ _  
_ _Honey we can see right through you (Oh no)_ _  
_ _Girl, you can't conceal it, We know how you're feeling, Who you thinking of?_ _  
_ _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no_ _  
_ _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh_ _  
_ _It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love_

I snorted. Of course it would be this song. Of fucking course.

"I won't say i'm in love." I sang softly, before burying my head in my pillows.

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You lovely people keep me motivated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the glimpse inside Carlisle's head!**


	4. Chapter 4: Vampires and Things

A week had passed, and my days were spent at school, at the hospital, or with Bella. I'd avoided going back to the Cullen's. Well. I was doing my best to avoid Carlisle. Even at the hospital, I didn't talk to him unless it was medical related.

I hated myself for it.

It was Thursday, and I had the day off from the hospital. Bella hadn't sat with me, instead she'd been sitting at a separate table with Edward. It befuddled me. Bella had confided that she thought Edward hated her, or something. But they seemed unusually close now. She looked like she knew a great secret. I smiled sadly. It would be a Cullen that separates us. I sat down and began picking at my lunch when my phone buzzed, signaling a phone call. I dug it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

 _Carlisle Cullen_ flashed across the screen and I hesitated, my finger over the red circle. I huffed and instead swiped the green circle and held the phone up to my ear.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen?" I asked, a pretend happy tone in my voice. It was only slightly convincing.

"Adeline," He began quietly, he sounded troubled. My stomach dropped slightly.

"What's wrong." I ground out, panic seeping under my skin.

"I need you to come to the hospital. Your mother slipped and fell. She's fine, but she needs you. She suffered a concussion." He explained, the famous compassion oozing out of his voice.

"I'll...I'll be there soon..." I said faintly, hanging up the phone. I was in shock. Since our spat, we had barely spoken, and now I felt retched. I quickly stood, leaving my hardly touched lunch on the table. I slung my bag over my should and ran out of the cafeteria and to the office, phone clutched in my hand.

"I need to be excused. My mom's in the hospital!" I had started to reach hysteria, flashes of my father burning through my mind. They had said he would be fine too.

"Go, sweetie. I'll take care of it." The receptionist yelled after me. I ran to my car, fumbling with my car keys.

I got to the hospital in record time, I was lucky there wasn't anyone on the road, I probably would have killed them. I parked haphazardly in a parking space, I wasn't straight at all but I couldn't bring myself to care. I ran into the building, ignoring the nurses startled stares and darted up the stairwell. The elevators were slow, and I needed to get there now. I was breathing heavily by the time I reached the third floor, but my sights had zeroed in on Carlisle. I ran over to him.

"Where is she!" I gasped, my breathlessness catching up to me. He looked at me in bewildered concern.

"Adeline-"

I cut him off.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I screeched, my paranoid hysteria having reaching maximum. I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. It happened so quickly it startled me into calming down and standing there in complete confusion as my arms hung limply at my sides. I did register the scent. It was unmistakable. Woodsy with a hint of something sweet I couldn't put my finger on. It reminded me of camping in the woods while roasting marshmallows. A scent that was unmistakably Carlisle's. I slowly wrapped my arms around him as well, having missed him even more now.

"She's ok, Adeline. I swear." His sweet voice whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I buried my face in his neck just breathing him in. He always made me feel calm, he was like the eye of the storm. He made sense in the chaos.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling away slowly. I hadn't particularly wanted to, but I still needed to see my mom.

"I'll always be here for you, Addie." He smiled softly before leading me into a room two doors down. My mom sat there, eating a pudding cup like it was completely normal. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to her.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so sorry for what I said. I love you mom." I cried, throwing my arms around her carefully. She hugged me back, having set down her pudding cup. She was also crying.

"I love you too sweetheart. I know I haven't always been there, but I promise to make sure I will be in the future." She sniffed. We sat like that for a few minutes before pulling apart. She had a coy smile on her lips.

"So you and Doctor Cullen-"

"No."

"Addie, come on."

"Absolutely not."

"But I saw-"

"Nothing. You saw nothing," I replied, miffed, staring at her with determination. I had only come to terms with it myself. No way was I admitting it to my mom, let alone where there was a possibility of him overhearing. She just sent me a playful glare. She knew I knew she knew. I just smiled innocently. After all, it was innocent. Nothing would happen. Nope. Impossible.

Carlisle walked in then, smiling at us with his gorgeous, dazzling smile.

"You're free to go, Ms. Bowers. Just sign these forms and I will release you into the capable hands of my intern." Carlisle gave me a warm look and I blushed. He always made me blush. My mom just looked between us carefully, but thankfully kept her mouth shut as she signed the documents.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Doctor Cullen." She chirped.

"All in a day's work." He laughed, taking the completed documents. Carlisle and I left the room so she could get dressed after he took out the IV. The corridor was empty, however it wasn't unusual. We leaned against a wall, and he looked at me.

"Am I forgiven for whatever I did to upset you?" He asked, looking sad. I looked at him in utter shock.

"You didn't...I wasn't mad...oh bugger." I huffed, realizing I'd have to think of some excuse. And fast.

"Then what was wrong?" His golden eyes pierced through me, silently begging me for an answer. An answer I was unwilling to give. I didn't know what to say. So I decided for a half truth.

"I was working through some personal...feelings, and needed space." I said carefully. I was never very good at lying but this was as truthful I could get without telling him I loved him. He didn't look overly convinced but he nodded anyways.

"Alright. Are you feeling better then?"

I contemplated the question, looking up at the ceiling.

"I've come to term with things, and I no longer feel the need for emotional distance." I decided, nodding with confidence. That wasn't a lie at all, therefore he gave me another smile. I realized we were standing close, closer than friends or colleagues would stand, and when we heard my mom's door open we each took a step back, creating a more respectful distance. Even if I hadn't minded the close proximity to him. He was alluring like that. I ripped my gaze from him and looked at my mom, who hadn't noticed anything.

"Ready to take me home, Adeline?" She asked cheerily. She was pretty happy for a woman who slipped and hit her head. Maybe it was the concussion talking. I nodded and looped her arm through mine. I looked at Carlisle again, and offered him a smile.

"Thank you again, Carlisle." He sent me one of those soft, indecipherable looks.

"Any time, Adeline."

That night, I thought back to that ridiculous story Bella had told me after she and a few friends had a bonfire at the beach. The story of the cold ones. While my mind logically dismissed it as nothing, my gut told me something else. And now I was listening to my gut, and sat down at my computer with morbid curiosity. I opened my web browser and slowly typed in: _the cold ones urban legend_.

There were tons of results, naturally, but none really caught my interest. So instead I entered: Vampire types. I scrolled through all the websites, most seemed utterly gimmicky, others were just unhelpful. Frustrated, I turned the computer off,

I was being ridiculous. I was letting a stupid ghost story get to me. Carlisle was not a fucking vampire. No way. Sure he was unnaturally cold and pale, and perhaps he was gorgeous in an inhuman way, but he was a doctor! He was surrounded by blood every day! He didn't have fangs, or red eyes. I'd seen his house—not a coffin in sight. He didn't burn in sunlight.

I nodded to myself, satisfied. I was just being completely stupid. Besides, Bella thought of it first, if she thought they were vampires, no way would she be hanging out with Edward. Happy that I had talked myself out of being insane, I went to bed, falling asleep easily.

 _My eyes opened and I was in a gorgeous meadow of bright green grass and multicolored wild flowers. The sky was clear for once, bright blue and not a cloud in sight. I was sitting on a large quilt, a picnic basket sitting in one corner. I was holding a glass of wine. I noticed my skin, sparkling like a million diamonds, but I didn't feel shock, just peace. I heard someone approaching behind me, but I felt like I knew who it was. The person sat down next to me, his skin was also sparkling. I looked at the man's face. It was Carlisle. While I felt like I should be bewildered, I just felt my mouth form a loving smile. He returned it. He put his hand on my face, but instead of the intense cold I remembered feeling, it was warm. I leaned my face into his hand, reveling in his touch._

" _Adeline, why do you insist on pouring yourself a glass. You know you can't drink it." He laughed, plucking the glass out of my hand and setting it in the basket. A wistful sigh left my lips._

" _I know, darling, but I miss the taste sometimes. I'm so happy to spend eternity with you, my love. But sometimes I miss being human." I sighed. Carlisle gave me a sad smile._

" _I know, but I couldn't let you die. I had to turn you. I wouldn't be able to live without you."_

" _I love you, Carlisle Cullen."_

" _I love you, Adeline Cullen."_

I woke up completely startled by the dream I had just witnessed. I glanced at my alarm clock. Five fifty. I needed to wake up in ten minutes anyways. However, I couldn't get the images out of my head. I allowed myself a small smile. Adeline Cullen had a nice ring to it. I quickly dismissed the thought though. Like that would ever happen. I jumped when my alarm went off and I slammed the off button in aggravation, before slowly getting up.

It was going to be a long fucking day.

School went by in a blur, since I was back to sitting by myself at lunch. Apparently Edward and Bella were dating or something, but she dodged me at every turn. Like she was keeping a secret.

I made my way into the hospital, yawning. Before I went into Carlisle's office, I grabbed a cup of coffee from the nurses station. I sipped it appreciatively, thankful for the caffeine boost. I didn't think to knock, my mind was too preoccupied but I wished I did when I opened the door, my greeting falling silent on my lips. The coffee slipped from my hands.

"What the fuck."


	5. Chapter 5: It Was Only A Kiss

_LAST TIME:_ _The coffee slipped from my hands._

" _What the fuck."_

I stared in utter shock, I couldn't even register the hot coffee soaking into my shoes. Carlisle's eyes were coal black, his hands clenched into fists, the incredible strength no longer being concealed. His mouth was formed into a vicious—animalistic—snarl. His ex, the woman who had stormed out weeks ago, was in a similar stance, only her teeth were bared in a way that terrified me much more. And her eyes were bright, blood red. Carlisle's face quickly melded into absolute horror.

"Adeline, _run._ "

I didn't question the command, I ran, slamming the door behind me as I tore through the hospital. When I made it to the safety of the elevator, I ripped my phone out of my pocket and called the only person I could possibly tell this about.

"Emmett. I need you to get me, fast. Bring the rest. Carlisle's in trouble."

"On my way."

They were waiting for me in the lobby, huddled together.

"Adeline, what happened?" Emmett asked, his voice low.

"His ex. God it was terrifying. I walked in, they were...snarling at eachother. Emmett, her eyes were _bright red."_ I cried.

"Go with Alice." He ordered. The pixie took my arm and pulled me away while the rest of the clan stalked into the still open elevator.

"Alice...Carlisle...he wouldn't hurt anyone, would he?" I asked tearfully, my heart clenching.

"No! No, of course not. None of us would. You're completely safe with us." Alice soothed, petting my hair as she opened a car door. I slid in and she closed it behind me. She was soon next to me.

"So...vampires. I had just dismissed it as ridiculous." I laughed without humor, tears still streaming.

"We don't drink humans. We call ourselves vegetarians. We only drink animals. It's why our eyes are golden. Did Esme really have red eyes?" She asked, looking sad. I nodded.

"Carlisle looked horrified when I entered. Like he thought she was going to kill me."

"If her eyes were red, she probably would have tried." She said quietly. While my tears had subsided, I was shaking violently, the shock of what I had seen wearing off.

"I've been interning for a vampire. Sounds like a teen romance novel." I grumbled. Alice laughed in her bell like way, and I suddenly noticed that we were no longer in the hospital parking lot, instead we were pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

"Will they be safe?" I whispered, worry suddenly becoming my primary emotion.

"They will be fine." Alice nodded with certainty as she helped me out of the car.

We sat on the couch in silence, my stomach roiling and undiluted worry running through me. I couldn't get Carlisle out of my head—not because he terrified me, but because I cared about him. I didn't want him to be hurt. And I couldn't deny that there was a dangerous sex appeal about him when he was angry. I shoved that thought aside for now. I stood as they all walked through the door.

"Where's Carlisle." I demanded, immediately noticing his absence.

"He went to feed," Was the short reply given by Rosalie, who immediately stomped up the stairs. I blinked in shock. Was she mad at me?

"She's mad that two humans know our secret now, and that Esme betrayed us like that." Edward responded automatically and I looked at him in bewilderment, then the cold realization washed over me.

"YOU'VE BEEN READING MY THOUGHTS?" I moaned in utter embarrassment. He had heard _every_ thought about Carlisle.

"Never mind that." He dismissed, looking smug. I glared at him.

"Do you all have superpowers?" I asked, curious.

"Kind of." Emmett grinned. "We joke that Carlisle's superpower is compassion. I have strength—more than even a normal vampire. Rosalie is extra beautiful. Edward, as you know, reads minds. Alice has visions. And Jasper is an Empath."

I sank back down on the couch.

"When will Carlisle be back?" I asked, a sudden intense need to see him filled me.

"Soon...he will be here in five minutes." Edward said, before going off somewhere deeper in the house. A soft piano tune filled the air minutes later. Emmett went to check on Rosalie, and Jasper had long slipped off upstairs as well. Alice lightly played with my hair, which helped soothe me. I began to notice my coffee soaked feet and groaned, kicking off my shoes and soaked socks. Alice handed my a towel, and I quickly wiped the vestiges of coffee off my feet, then tucked them underneath me as I threw the towel down with my shoes. We sat in silence until the door opened again and Carlisle stepped in the room. I stood and jumped on him, wrapping him in a desperate hug, He immediately wrapped his arms around me, and his chin rested lightly on my head.

"I was so worried." I mumbled, not bothering by being embarrassed. He laughed incredulously.

"You walked in on a vampire fight and you're worried about _me_?"

This time I did flush.

"Well...I care about you, dummy." I sniffed, pulling away. He was smiling fondly at me, his eyes back to being topaz, even if they were darker than usual.

"Aren't you afraid?" He asked quietly, studying me.

"Not of you," I whispered back, staring into his hypnotizing eyes. His hand cupped my face as his eyes smoldered.

"I'm glad."

The desire to kiss him was so deep I couldn't have resisted even if I tried, and I slowly leaned in, my lips parting softly. I could smell him, the aroma that drove me wild. Suddenly we crashed together, our lips melding easily. Even though he was cold, it felt like fire. I gripped his shirt desperately and his arms were firmly wrapped around my waist. However the kiss was slow, deep, and sealed my fate. Slowly, painfully, we pulled away. I was breathing heavily, he was barely breathing at all. Did he even need to breath? What am I thinking, I just kissed my boss! My cheeks turned bright red, and it spread all the way to my ears.

"Adeline..." He said softly, his eyes still closed. I looked at him, scared. What would he say?

"Yes, Carlisle?" I asked quietly when he didn't continue. His eyes flew open and searched my face, for what I wasn't sure.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," He chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled shyly.

"Me too."

"Really?" He looked surprised. I suddenly remembered Alice was still in the room but when I turned to look at her, she was gone. I smiled, relieved.

"Yeah." I replied when I turned back to him. I was still gripping his shirt, and I slowly released it from my clenched fingers. "Will that happen again?" I asked, staring at his shirt, too scared and embarrassed to look him in the eyes. I could feel his own eyes burning into the top of my head.

"Do you want it to?"

Was that even a real question? Now that I've had a taste, I didn't think I could give him up, not that I even wanted to.

"Yes." That was the short answer. His finger slipped under my chin and slowly raised my head up, so my eyes met his, and he pressed a soft, quick kiss to my lips, making my stomach burst with butterflies.

"I'd like it to happen again too." I blushed, again, looking at him through my eyelashes shly.

"So where does that leave us?" I whispered. He looked thoughtful for a moment, and his thumb was rubbing soft circles on my hip, driving me insane. My hand clamped on his thumb, I couldn't think straight with him doing that. He looked at me quizzically.

"That was...distracting me." I ground out, my throat suddenly dry. He smirked but ceased the movement.

"Adeline, would you be my girlfriend?" He asked. I'm sure if he could blush, he would be right now, judging by the slightly shy look on his face. I smiled brightly and pressed my lips to his, lingering for a moment then pulling away.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirked.

"I believe it does." He led me towards the stairs and into his study, softly shutting the door behind us. I looked around curiously, before noticing a painting. I could easily recognize Carlisle, but men I didn't recognize were also in the painting.

"Carlisle?" I asked, glancing at him, he was watching me with a soft smile.

"Hm?"

"Who are those people?" I asked looking back at the painting. His cool arms wrapped around me and I was pulled into his lap. I laughed, and got comfortable.

"Those are vampire lords called the Voltouri..."

 _ **Sorry, I know its much shorter than usual, but I figured you didn't want to read a long conversation about Carlisle's life/explaining vamps.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Those Three Words

Being with Carlisle was like being on a sunny beach. Easy, warm, and comforting. He always knew what to say, and when to say it. I started to not hate Forks as much. And now that I knew the secret, Bella and I were hanging out again—when we weren't with our respective boyfriends. Life was becoming nicer. I didn't tell my mom I was dating Carlisle, I knew that wouldn't end well.

So it was with this easiness that I walked into school on Monday, and was quickly ambushed by one of the football players, but I couldn't remember his name.

"Hey. Adeline right?" He asked. This particular boy had sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and stood at around 5'9.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely, glancing around for Emmett or Alice. Of course, they were no where in sight. He stepped closer to me, and leaned on the wall. Alarm bells were going off when he sent me a rather creepy smile.

"I noticed you hang out with those Cullen freaks a lot. Maybe you should hang out with me instead."

I glared at him, and took a large step away from them.

"The Cullen's are my friends. And it takes a freak to know one." I growled, clutching my binder to my chest. The boy turned red in the face, and yelled,

"Oh my god you're such a bitch!" He took a threatening step toward me and my eyes widened.

 _EDWARD!_ I screamed in my head, hoping to every god available he was in hearing distance. I took steps back, noticing that the side of the school we were in was pretty much empty.

"You may want to step away from her." A quiet voice I recognized as Edward's said. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whatever," The boy stalked off.

"You know, you didn't have to yell so loud." Edward smiled as I turned to face him. I made a face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks for the help." I sighed, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Not a problem. Come on, you're going to be late for class."

Luckily for me, the rest of the day was relatively uneventful, barring the table that housed the jocks was glaring at me all through lunch. When school finally went out I made my way to my car, excited to be seeing Carlisle. Despite the fact I spent almost every day with him, I still missed him terribly when I wasn't with him.

I arrived at the hospital quickly, walking through the doors as I put my hair up in a pony tail. I decided to take the stairs today, for the exercise. When I reached the third floor, there was only one nurse at the nurse's station,

"Hey Helen." I greeted. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they all went to get lunch. They'll be back soon."

"Tell em I said hi!"

I walked into Carlisle's office, and the man I had been dying to see was sitting there. His hair was mussed as he went over patient files, looking a little agitated. I closed the door softly, and went over to him, fixing his hair.

"Need any help?" I asked, putting the last strand into place. He sighed and pulled me into his lap.

"Not really, I wasn't able to concentrate." He smiled, placing a small kiss on my shoulder. I shivered.

"Why's that."

"Because this amazing woman won't get out of my head." He nuzzled my neck. I was starting to breath heavy.

"Well then, tell me who she is so I can beat her up." I chuckled breathlessly.

"I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." He murmured, before capturing my lips with his own. It was an awkward angle, since my back was facing him, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Carefully, I switched around so I was straddling him, barely pulling away long enough to get a breath in. My hands went straight to his hair, and I tugged on it, reveling in the softness. He growled into the kiss and before I could blink I was up against a wall, our kiss swiftly turning from sweet to hungry. A familiar fire was lit in my belly, and warm waves of neediness started to pound in my blood stream. His hands were up my shirt, leaving a trail of fire, while my legs tightened around him, pulling him closer to me. I was lost. I didn't even think, everything was base instinct. His lips left mine as he started kissing down my jaw, his tongue licking me in sensitive places, and it took all I had to make sure my moans were quiet.

Then, it ended when a knock sounded on the door. Before I could open my eyes I was sitting in my chair, dazed, and Carlisle answered the door, looking like we hadn't almost had sex in his office.

My lips were swollen, cheeks flushed, and my head slowly leaving cloud nine and coming back to earth as the achy need between my legs slowly—painfully slow—diminished. Once I was relatively coherent, I finger brushed my hair and fixed my wrinkled shirt. Carlisle closed the door and we were left alone staring at each other.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost control like that." He said quietly, sitting in the chair across from me. Sorry? He was sorry?

"I'm not sorry." I replied, bewildered.

"Adeline, you don't understand. I could have bitten you." He sighed, rubbing his face. The thought didn't terrify me as much as it should. I loved him, even if he didn't know it yet, and a large part of me knew if I wanted to stay with him, I'd have to be turned.

"That doesn't scare me." I stared at him, straight in the eyes, trying to mentally convey what I wasn't yet ready to say out loud. He either ignored it, or didn't get the message.

"Adeline, it _should_ scare you. I could suck you dry, or turn you."

At least if I died, it'd be by his hands. That didn't bother me so much, even though I'd rather not die.

"Carlisle, I don't think _you_ understand. You will stay twenty three for eternity. I only have four years before I'm physically older than you. Eventually, I will want to be turned." I said carefully, judging his reaction. At first, he looked happy, then devastated.

"You would give up your life, just to be with me?" He wouldn't look at me now, instead looking at the generic painting on the wall.

"What life? My father is dead. My mom and I have an ok relationship at best. The only friends I've made are your family and the one other human on the fast track to being in the same predicament I'm in as well. Once I can control myself, I can go to college to become a doctor. I wouldn't be giving up anything, instead I'd be gaining a whole hell of a ton." I argued, reaching out to hold his hand. Our fingers intertwined as he looked at me and smiled.

"You are amazing."

I laughed.

"If you say so, sweetie."

We spent the rest of my scheduled time checking on the few patients we had, then he quizzed me on what I could only describe as a vocabulary list; even though we often took breaks just to talk. Or make out. Mostly make out. What can I say? I'm utterly addicted to him.

I went home in a blissful mood and a promise that Carlisle would call before I fell asleep. I could smell dinner cooking, and due to the police cruiser in the driveway, I knew Charlie was here. I walked into the kitchen and then immediately turned and walked out.

"Gross! I didn't need to see that!" I whined. Charlie was making out with my _mom_. I shuddered.

"Sorry sweetie! You can come in now." She didn't sound very sorry. I walked back in, my mom was giggling and Charlie looked like he wanted to be swallowed by the floor.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, sending an 'it's ok' look to Charlie.

"Chicken Parm with noodles." She replied, opening the oven a crack. "Should be done in about ten minutes. Why don't you get cleaned up?"

"Alright," I nodded, and made my way to my bed room. I stripped down and stared at myself in the mirror for a moment. I suppose I had a nice body. My legs were strong and slowly toning up from the stairs at the hospital. My arms were thin but had a good layer of muscle. My stomach was flat, yet slightly pudgy. All in all, desirable, I'd say.

 _I wonder what Carlisle would think_.

I shook the thought away and put on a black tank top and a pair of light sweats. It didn't matter, he probably won't see me naked anytime soon. I washed my face, making sure to get the make up smudges, before going back down stairs.

Bella ended up joining us, for which I was thankful. We got along extremely well, and we each viewed the other as a sister. We spoke quietly about random things like schoolwork until dinner was over and I dragged her to my room.

"Bella, you will never believe what happened today at the hospital." I gushed as I shut the door behind me. We sat on my bed, each leaning against the headboard.

"Spill!"

"So I walk in to his office, right? Normal day. He's going over his patient files and things. So we kiss right? Then all the sudden he's got me against the _wall_." I started. Bella was staring at me wide eyed and mouth dropped open. "And we're having a total make out frenzy, like three minutes away from full blown _sex_. THEN, someone knocks on the door! Gosh they're not kidding when they say super speed. Before my eyes had even opened all they way he's sat me on my chair, straightened his clothes and hair, and was answering the door like it was just a normal Monday afternoon! And I'm just sitting there asking myself, what the hell just happened. It was freaking amazing."

" _Oh my god_." She squeaked, her cheeks flushed. "Weren't you scared he was gonna, you know," She bared her teeth like she was gonna bite something.

"Honestly, no. Bella, tell anyone this I'll kill ya, but I love him. And logically, he's going to have to turn me if we're going to have any sort of life together. I'd like to graduate first but, in the end being bitten doesn't bother me." I explained quietly. Bella was staring at me, smiling.

"Awww, that is so sweet! I'm not there with Edward yet, but I figure we both have time." She confided, hugging one of my decorative pillows.

"You don't love him?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"No, no, I do, but I meant with the biting thing." She said quickly, blushing.

"Gotcha."

Our conversation then changed to a lighter topic, and eventually we were in stitches laughing so hard about a really dumb joke. My mom popped her head into the room.

"Bella, your dad's leaving. Are you staying longer?" She asked as we caught our breath.

"I'll leave too. My truck is blocking him anyways." She smiled. We said our goodbyes and she left.

"Get some sleep Addie!" Mom said, before closing the door again. I pulled my hair from its ponytail, massaging the sore spots, before clicking out the light and settling in bed. I pulled out my cellphone, and scrolled through facebook bored, waiting for my phone call. Finally, after an agonizing ten minutes, it started to buzz, notifying me Carlisle was calling. I took a moment to appreciate the picture I took as his contact photo before sliding the green phone and answering.

"Hi sweetie." I grinned, making sure to keep my voice quiet. Carlisle's honeyed voice came through the receiver.

"Hello, love. How are you doing?"

I loved it when he called me that.

"I'm alright, just getting settled in bed. Bella and Charlie came over for dinner."

"Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes. We talked about boys," I teased, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"Which boys did you talk about?" He asked, and I could _hear_ him smiling.

"Mike Newton." I said seriously, before breaking out into a giggle. "You, of course."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to run Mike Newton out of town!" He laughed. I loved his laugh. Well, I loved him. But not the point.

"Oh please, you're too nice for that." I said softly, smiling.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that?" He asked, his voice becoming serious. My playful smile slipped and I stared at my dark ceiling.

"I do now." I replied quietly, also serious.

"I just want you to know that no matter what, I will always be there for you."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Addie?"

"I love you."

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I was having trouble with what I wanted to happen after five. Thank you so much for the continuous support, and I hope you enjoyed** ** _Those Three Words!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Sex and Kidnapped

_**Last time:**_

" _Carlisle?"_

" _Yes Addie?"_

" _I love you."_

"What?" He asked, shock seeping into his tone. I bit my lip, my teeth digging into it so hard I was worried I would draw blood.

"I...I love you." I replied much quieter, worry and sadness washing over me in waves. What if he didn't feel the same?

"Adeline, I love you too." He whispered back. A slow grin broke onto my face and large butterflies erupted into my stomach.

"Really?" I squealed, still making sure to keep my voice down.

"Yes, of course I do." He laughed softly. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

"Well, Carlisle, I wasn't sure. I wish I could see you right now." I sighed, looking longingly at my window.

"I could come to you."

"Please?"

"I'll be there in just a second." The phone hung up and no sooner had I placed it at my nightstand, Carlisle knocked softly at my window. I threw the covers off my and opened the window, letting him in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly pressed my lips to his, breathing in his amazing scent. The kiss started to heat up as he pulled me in closer, his hands gripping my waist. My hands went to his hair, as the kiss deepened more, warm waves of desire rolling through me. Carlisle pushed me softly on the bed, his eyes dark with desire as he attacked my neck with kisses. I moaned softly in his ear, thrusting myself against him, feeling him harden.

"Carlisle." I whispered, biting back loud moans.

"Yes?" He asked breathlessly, pausing his kisses.

"Take me somewhere and make love to me." I requested, burning my eyes into his.

"I could hurt you."

"I don't care. I _need_ you, Carlisle."

A feral growl rumbled in his throat as he yanked me to him and before I could blink, he was tossing me down into his own four poster bed, the silk sheets gracing my skin. I quickly undid the buttons on his shirt as he literally ripped open my tank top, taking in my body.

"You are so beautiful." He moaned, ripping the rest of his own shirt off. Our lips crashed back together in a stinging kiss as his cold hands massaged my breasts, making me moan. My own hands explored his rock hard chest that held a light covering of chest hair. My entire body was on fire, my core aching with need. Carlisle took in a deep breath.

"You smell so good." He grunted, ripping my shorts down my legs and lowering his head. I couldn't help the loud moan that ripped through my body when he licked me, making me grip and tug at his hair.

"Fuck, Carlisle," I moaned, blissfully, as his ministrations brought me into an orgasm. When I lowered from my high, I looked at him. "Let me do something." I whispered, pulling him onto the bed. He followed my command, laying on his back. I pulled down his pants and boxers, taking in the gorgeous sight of him. I eyed his member. It was pale, hard, and the perfect size. I lowered my head onto him, causing his breathing to go abnormal as he clutched at his pillow. I kept sucking, loving the way I was making him moan and pant. Suddenly I was underneath him and he was positioning himself at my opening.

"Be gentle." I whispered, staring into his eyes. The lightened slightly.

"I love you, Adeline." He whispered, before pulling me into a deep kiss and slowly pushing his dick into me. I moaned into the kiss. Even though it wasn't my first time, it had still been a while since I've had sex, so it was a little bit tight. After adjusting to him, he started to pick up the pace and I dug my nails into his shoulder as I moaned with complete pleasure. He grunted as he hovered above me, staring into my eyes with a complete feral and possessing look, which turned me on even more.

"Faster, I'm gonna cum again." I moaned as he slammed into me, going faster. Suddenly I released crying out in ecstasy as my eyes rolled into my head. Carlisle moaned moments after, giving me one last pump before becoming a statue as he orgasmed as well. I was panting, beads of sweat marring my forehead while he looked perfect, like a marble statue looking at me with complete adoration. He pulled out and I groaned at the loss as he fell to the bed next to me. I cuddled closer to him, feeling satisfied. He wrapped his arm around me as I nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you, Carlisle." I sighed, dragging my fingers lightly up and down his chest.

"I love you too, Addie." He smiled, kissing my forehead softly. I rolled myself on top of him, smiling at him sweetly as I stared at his eyes. He smiled back at me, his eyes back to golden honey.

"Carlisle?" I asked, biting my swollen lip softly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Will you turn me after graduation?" I asked softly, staring worriedly at the center of his chest. I felt his breathing stop suddenly and his arms stiffened around me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to be with you forever. I want to wake beside you, run next to you, make love to you for all eternity." I whispered, looking at him sadly. I felt like he would say no. Maybe he didn't want the same. He didn't seem like the hit it and quit it type of guy but there was no way to know for sure. He looked at me thoughtfully, his thumb caressing my cheek softly.

"You'd have to say goodbye to your human friends and family until you could control yourself."

"Carlisle I don't care." I ground out, rolling off him and sitting up, "The Cullen's have been my real family for quite some time now. And it is a very small price to pay when it means I get you." He sat up too, his hands gripping my face softly.

"Ok." He said, staring into my eyes happily. "Adeline, I love you."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"I love you too."

"Let me get you a new shirt," He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I want one of your button downs. Please." I smiled coyly. He got up, the moonlight shining beautifully on his naked body.

"As you wish, Princess." He laughed, and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled a shirt out and tossed it to me. I got up and grunted in pain.

"Adeline? What's wrong?" He asked, suddenly in front of me, worried.

"I don't know. Flip the light on." I sighed, He did as I asked and I looked down at the oddly shaped bruises forming on my inner thighs. I giggled. "Just a little sore."

"You're ok though?" He asked, looking at me with concern.

"Well..." I grinned deviously as I sat with my legs spread on the bed. "You could always kiss it better." His eyes darkened and he was instantly on top of me, his head between my legs again.

We spent the entire night together, enjoying each other and trying new things. By the time I finally fell asleep, the sky was starting to lighten and I was wrapped up in Carlisle's embrace.

When I woke, I was utterly confused. I was in my own bed, wearing Carlisle's dark blue button down and the shorts I had originally put on at the beginning of the night, but there was no Carlisle to be seen. I rolled over to look at my night stand, noticing a note. I picked it up and smiled.

 _I didn't want your mother to worry so I returned you home. Call when you wake up. I love you,_

 _Yours,_

 _C._

I tucked the note in my pillow case, butterflies in my stomach as I thought about the events of last night. Although my thighs still felt a little sore, I was otherwise ok. Smiling stupidly, I sat up and grabbed my phone, instantly dialing Carlisle, only, he didn't pick up. I hung up the phone, frowning. It was his day off, unless he got called in for an emergency. I quickly got up and started getting ready for the day.

When I was out of the shower, I stood naked in front of my closet, contemplating what to wear. I decided on a flowy marroon long sleeved shirt, high waisted sailor pants, marroon converse, and a necklace. Once I was dressed I applied some light make up and left my hair down around my face. Satisfied with my overall look, I grabbed a light sweater and headed down the stairs, determined to visit the Cullen's. I entered the kitchen and smiled at my mom.

"Hey mom." I greeted, grabbing a gala apple from the fruit bowl.

"Morning, Addie. Sleep well?" She asked, her nose buried in the morning newspaper.

"Sure did." I nodded, biting into my breakfast.

"I'm gonna head to the Cullen's." I called as I rushed to the front door, grabbing my purse and car keys.

"Be back on time for dinner!" She yelled.

In no time I was pulling up to Carlisle's. Before hopping out, I checked my makeup in the mirror before gathering my purse and heading up to the door. Before I could even raise my hand to knock it was being pulled open by Alice, who was acting not like her cheery self. The smile I had on my own face fell as she stared at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, shuffling nervously.

"Carlisle's gone." She replied, softly.

My stomach fell, my heart shattered, and my mind went into a panic.

"Gone? What do you mean gone? I _just_ saw him!" I panted, clutching my stomach. Alice pulled me inside, and put me on the couch, the other Cullen's standing around silently.

"Esme took him." Edward said shortly. I started to hyperventilate.

"Took him? How did she take him? He's like the oldest one here, strong. How could she just take him?" I panicked, tears welling up.

"She wasn't alone. We've been working on finding them but the scent's gone cold about twelve miles North." Edward was frosty and clipped in his answers, but I knew the fury wasn't directed towards me.

"We _have_ to find him!" I yelled, standing suddenly.

"Yes, but what are you going to do up against three human drinking vampires? Nothing. So you are going to go on like there's nothing wrong until _we_ can fix this." Rosalie demanded, staring at me fiercely.

"Turn me." I was beyond delirious now, I wasn't even sure what I was thinking, other than _find Carlisle._

"What?" Rosalie hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"Turn me! I'll be a newborn. Carlisle explained newborns are faster and stronger. I'll be able to find him!" I said hysterically, grabbing Rosalie's hands. My mind was going a mile a minute, I definitely wasn't thinking straight, so part of my was relieved when each Cullen adamantly refused.

"Alice, take her home." Rosalie sighed.

Twenty minutes later I found myself laying catatonically in my bed, feeling dead inside. I clutched my phone, waiting for it to ring. Waiting for Carlisle's voice to tell me that this was all an elaborate prank to mess with me.

But that call never came.

XxXxXx

Somewhere in the Northern reaches of Canada, Carlisle sat patiently, waiting for the three vampire's guarding over him to make a mistake; Esme was under the delusion that if she kept him there long enough, trying to entice him with human blood, Carlisle would come back to her. He very obviously refused, and kept waiting, waiting for something that would draw his captors away and he could escape, and run back to his Adeline.


	8. Chapter 8: Beyond the Horizon

It had been two weeks since Carlisle had been taken. No one but me, Bella, and the Cullen's knew the reason for his disappearance; Alice had told everyone that he was in Alaska visiting family. I hardly left my room outside of school and I had thrown my self into homework, trying to keep my mind off of him. Thinking of him just left a bitter, malicious taste in my mouth and made my heart feel like it was being torn to shreds. I didn't speak to anyone, although the Cullen's tried (Even Jasper and Rose). My mom didn't understand why I was acting like I was, and I refused to tell her which put an awkward strain on our already wobbly relationship. Bella didn't even bother which made me that much more affectionate towards her. Carlisle's phone had long since died, and I called over and over just to hear his voice. I tried hard to not be an empty shell, to prove my life didn't depend on him. It was a mostly futile attempt, my being just wasn't complete with out him. And worse yet, there was nothing I could do.

Xoxo xoxo

CARLISLE'S POV

It was time. Although I was weak from starvation, I knew now would be the only time I could escape, all three vampires had, stupidly, gone to hunt all at once. I flitted out of the cave, and caught and ate a rabbit as I went, boosting my strength enough to make the half a day run back to Forks. Back to Adeline.

I managed to outrun them, or at least escape their notice long enough to be too far away for them to follow.

Adeline's face, my mates face, drove to run faster than I'd ever run before. I needed to see her.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Adeline's POV

I received a text from Alice, and though I wanted to ignore it, a gut feeling told me to read it.

I was glad I did. The text was simple.

Carlisle is coming back, he's escaped. He's headed straight for you. Meet him in the woods behind your house, so he can hunt.

I frantically scrambled out of my bed a flew down the stairs, nearly falling down half of them. I made it a few feet into the woods, searching everywhere for him.

"Carlisle!" the scream ripped through me, painful, as I searched everywhere for a hint of his white blonde hair.

"Addie…" The voice was soft, ragged, and right behind me. I whipped around and nearly sobbed at the sight of my love. He looked awful, his hair was dirty and flat, deep purple bags marred his eyes and his clothes were ripped, and brown with mud.

"What did they do to you?" I asked softly, laying my hand on his cold cheek. His eyes clothes and he buried his face into it before pulling me into a hug, burying his head into my neck, taking a deep breath as dry, tearless sobs wracked his body. My own sobs broke free as we clutched at each other, breathing the other in.

After a few moments, I pulled away from him.

"Carlisle, you need to go and hunt." I told him. He looked anguished, but his eyes were coal black, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he collapsed or felt the urge to bite me. "I'll wait right here for you." I promised.

"Alright, but first…" He pulled me into a lip crushing kiss, our lips working together in a frenzied harmony. I clutched his shirt while he held my face firmly in place with his hands on my neck. After a few moments, though it had felt like hours, he pulled away.

"Don't move." He whispered, then flitted away. I crouched down, relief finally crashing around me and I finally fully came to grips with the fact that he was ok. He wasn't harmed, or worse. I don't think I actually realized how terrified for him I'd been, the fear had been overwhelmed by the depression. Once I got a hold of my emotions, I stood again, and waited for Carlisle to return. I didn't have to wait long, he soon approached me with his normal honeyed eyes and he was shirtless.

"What happened to your shirt?" I asked, appreciating his hard, muscled chest.

"It was destroyed by the time I was done, so I just discarded it. Come home with me?" His voice was still low and soft, needy, as he opened his arms. I quickly buried myself into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"Of course."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms wound tightly around his neck. After I buried my face into his neck, he took off, arriving to the Cullen house quickly. We weren't stopped by anyone as we made our way up to his bedroom, he still hadn't put me down. He actually took me into the bathroom with him and with one hand started the shower. He finally sat down and we got undressed. Right now, it wasn't a sexual thing, rather a closeness issue. I wasn't sure how he felt, but I felt that my chest would be ripped apart if I was away from him for more than a second. I needed to be near him like I needed air.

I ended up spending the night in his arms, Alice had texted my mother and told her that we were having a girls night sleepover. I was extremely grateful for it. Carlisle and I had separation anxiety for two days after he came back, he explained it was because I was his mate, and coming so close to losing each other put a lot of strain on our bond.

Alice told me that we were all going to play baseball this weekend, since there was going to be a thunderstorm. All the Cullen's seemed excited at the prospect, and seeing Carlisle had made me happy.

Who knew that Carlisle's disappearance was only the beginning, more trouble brewing just on the horizon.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Esme was furious. How could those two buffoons think it was smart to hunt at the same time?! She quickly dispatched the idiots, burning their dismembered body parts as she stalked up and down the cave floor.

She WILL have Carlisle, even if it meant killing every human possible in that puny little town.


	9. Chapter 9: Baseball and Ballet Studios

It was the weekend, and Carlisle and I had easily fallen back into our routine of school, work, and hanging out. We no longer had issues with separation, although it still sucked to be away from him for too long. Carlisle explained that it was the mating bond. I was sitting on Carlisle's lap, reading a book for school while we waited for everyone to get ready for baseball. Carlisle was already lounging in baseball pants (yummy) and a jersey. I was wearing his spare jersey and Rosalie lent me some baseball pants. She seemed to be warming up to me. Slowly. It didn't take long for the Cullen family to be ready, and Edward had told us that he and Bella would meet us there. So after placing my bookmark and closing the book, I was hugged into Carlisle's arms and we were racing off to a clearing.

"This is going to be a lot of fun." Carlisle murmured into my ear as we ran. My head was buried into his neck.

"I hope so," I purred, and nibbled his ear softly. He clutched me to him a little bit tighter.

"Don't make me turn around." He growled and I giggled, nuzzling my nose into his neck. Not long after, we stopped in a huge clearing. Carlisle let me down and I smiled at him, noticing his eyes slightly darker with lust. I leaned up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss before joining Emmett and Alice, the only other two kids who seemed to genuinely like me other than Edward and Bella.

"So why do we need a thunderstorm for you to play ball?" I asked, pulling my stolen jacket closer around me. It was Carlisle's, and it smelled like him.

"You'll see." Alice smirked as the roaring of Emmett's jeep was heard. Not long after the jeep pulled into view. Edward and Bella got out and we picked teams. Bella and I were to act as umpires.

"Dumb vampires with their super strength and speed. Can't play cuz of that." I mumbled to Bella, knowing full well they could all hear me as I mocked them. Bella repressed a smile as I continued. "Look at me, I'm so strong, and fast, mere mortals can't-" I was cut off as Carlisle threw me over his shoulder.

"Carlisle!" I squealed, laughing. "Put me down!" I pounded his back lightly. He smacked my butt playfully. He laughed and twirled me around before setting me on my feet.

"That's what you get for being a smart ass." He smirked, then kissed my nose.

"It's time!" Alice announced, and then a huge clap of thunder hit as the rain started to pour. I sat next to Bella on a log as Rosalie set up to bat and Alice stood on the pitcher's mound. A wave of excitement buzzed through me as I glanced at Bella. Alice wound up the pitch, the ball flew so fast I didn't even see it. Rosalie hit it and the sound that emanated from it made me realize why they needed the storm.

"Ok, now I see why they need the thunder," Bella told me quietly, her eyes lit up. We watched as the ball flew into the trees and Rosalie flitted towards the bases. Edward flew towards the ball.

"That's gotta be a home run, right?" Bella murmured, impressed. We stood and waited.

"I dunno. Carlisle told me Edward's extremely fast, even for vampires." I replied. The ball came flying back through the trees and Carlisle, acting as catcher, caught it. Rosalie slid to home base as he touched the ball to it. Bella and I looked at each other.

"Sorry, you're out!" We said, and Emmett whooped in victory. Rosalie stood slowly and gave us a death glare.

"Come on babe, it's just a game!" Emmett gloated, and I glanced at Carlisle. He just gave a small smile and touched her shoulder.

"Nice kitty." He smirked then stepped up to bat, Rosalie taking his place as catcher. Alice wound up the ball again and Carlisle ripped the bat forward, kicking the ball through the trees again. He took of running as both Emmett and Edward went for the ball, colliding with one another, keeping Carlisle safe as he slid into him. I smirked at him.

"Hey, Addy! Keep your thoughts to yourself!" Edward called out playfully. I flipped him off and we laughed. Then it was Jasper's turn. Bella and I gave him some room, knowing our smells bothered him. He did some fancy tricks with bat and hit the ball, Emmett flew up the tree and caught it, sending it back to Carlisle.

"My monkey man." Rosalie purred, smirking at her husband. I giggled.

"Want a turn?" Carlisle asked, nuzzling his nose into my shoulder.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. I took the bat and stepped up, Carlisle behind me. He wrapped himself around me and helped me hold the bat. Alice smiled and pitched. Carlisle helped me swing and with our combined strength sent it flying. Carlsile quickly picked me up and we ran around the bases, We made it home before Emmett could toss the ball back.

"Yes!" I cheered, kissing Carlisle, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He laughed and Rosalie stepped up to bat again. Alice suddenly went out of focus and we all stared, waiting. She turned towards the tree line.

"Stop!" She called, clearly concerned. We all dropped what we were doing, Carlisle setting me down and I gripped his hand, worried. Suddenly, Bella and I were behind a shield of vampires.

"They were leaving, then they heard us."

"Edward."

"Got it," Edward grabbed mine and Bella's arm. "Let's go." He ushered us towards the jeep. I sent a panicked glance to Carlisle but he wasn't looking at me, but the tree line. Then he sent us a panicked look with a choked out,

"It's too late."

Edward stilled, tensed, and his eyes got big.

"Get your hair down." He ordered us. We both quickly ripped the ponytails from our hair.

"Like that will help I could smell them across the field." Rosalie said snidely, scrunching her nose. The Cullens stood in a protective line, Edward still with me and Bella.

"I shouldn't have brought you here I'm so sorry." He anguished, looking at Bella.

"What-"

"Just stay quiet and stand behind me." He ordered, then joined his family. Sharing a confused look, Bella and I stood behind our boyfriends, my hand clenching to Carlisle's jersey. Three vampire's broke the tree line, stopping only a few yards from us. Even from here, I could tell that their eyes were bright blood red.

"I believe this belongs to you." A Jamaican voice said. I snuck a quick peek. The one holding the baseball was a black man with long dreads, a careful smile on his face. He was flanked by a scary looking red head and an even scarier looking blonde.

He tossed the ball and Carlisle caught it effortlessly. I could only imagine the tight smile he'd have on his face.

"Thank you." The tone of his voice confirmed the tightness I had imagined.

"I am Laurent." The black man introduced. "And this is Victoria and James."

"I am Carlisle, and this is my family." He said, sparing a quick glance in my direction. I was terrified. I could feel Jasper tentatively sending calming waves over the group. I was thankful for him.

"Hello." Laurent said.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle began, his tone conversational.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize that the territory had been claimed." He had sounded actually apologetic, but it could have been an act. Who knows.

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence near by." Carlisle continued.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us, but we lead them east." Victoria's voice was low, dangerous, and sent me on edge. "You should be safe." She snarked. Carlisle sent out a forced laugh that was more like a scoff.

"Excellent." Was all he said.

"So," Laurent chortled. "Could you use three more players?" The Cullen's looked at each other. "Oh come on, just one game?"

"Sure, why not." Carlisle smiled. "A few of us were leaving, you could take their place." As he said this, Edward slowly started to draw Bella and I away. "We'll bat first." He said, then tossed the ball back. Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other, while Edward was still leading us backwards. Slowly.

"Oh well, I think we can handle that." Jasper's southern voice drawled out. Emmett went back to his bravado.

"Ooooh!" He called, smiling largely. They all broke up and went to their places. James, the blonde, stared at us questioningly before turning away. Edward quickly started to pull us to the jeep. The breeze picked up. Aw fuck. I could hear James's long sniff.

"You brought a snack." He growled, prowling towards us. Edward quickly shoved us behind him. Suddenly the family was surrounding us, crouched, growling lowly as James did the same, Laurent and Victoria flanking him.

"For a human?" Someone ground out, the blood was rushing in my ears with terror, making it hard for me to hear.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle snarled. I knew he was over flowing with protective instincts. "I think it best if you leave." He breathed.

"I can see the game is over." Laurent said, his hands pushed out in a surrender. They were grossly out numbered. "We'll go now." He backed away but James and Victoria were still there. "James," He ordered. Finally, the blonde backed up, Victoria with him. They wrapped each other in an embrace and walked off, James sending us a menacing glare over his shoulder.

'Edward, get Bella out of here. Go!" Carlisle ordered before wrapping me in his arms.

"I will keep you safe." He vowed to me.

"Carlisle!" I said, the strength of my voice surprising me. "You do not get to leave me, ok? Where I go, you go. I love you." I sniffed, looking at him.

"Ok." He breathed.

The next few hours were a whirlwind. Bella ran away from home, Laurent came and warned us about James, and then we were in the garage. I was thrown into a car with Bella. Rosalie was wearing Bella's jacket and Carlisle was wearing mine (which would have been hilarious if it were under different circumstances). Suddenly, I knew that Carlisle would not be getting into the car with me. I could tell by the way he avoided eye contact.

"You're not coming with me." I said to him, my eyes burning with unshed tears.

"It, It's not safe." He replied feebly. I leaned out the window of the car and grabbed his shirt.

"If you're going to leave, you better come back for me. Carlisle Cullen, I love you. More than I thought it was even possible to love someone else. You better come back to me!" I growled, staring at him with determination. He finally looked at me.

"Adeline, I swear on my undead life I will come back. I will come get you. I love you too." He pulled me into a passionate, heated kiss, his cool lips working against mine.

"Carlisle, if anything happens to me, and I don't look like I'll make it, change me." I told him. Before he could answer, Bella yanked me back into the car and Alice flew the car out of the garage.

We traveled for a few days before ending up in a hotel in Phoenix, Arizona. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch, and I was moping in my bed. Bella was pacing. I didn't much pay attention to what they were talking about. Alice had a vision about James doing something or other, but I didn't particularly care. Sighing irritably, I got up.

"I'm getting in the bath. Disturb me, and I will shoot you with flaming arrows." I muttered darkly then closed myself into the bathroom. Minutes later I was sunk into a steaming bath, glaring at the plain ceiling. I was mad at Carlisle. I was mad that he left me. I was worried. I was scared. I was exhausted. I was close to drifting off to sleep when the door burst open.

"What the hell!" I shouted, turning my glare onto the person who dared enter. My glare loosened when I saw a frantic Bella.

"James has my mom!" She wailed. I sat up.

"He what?"

"He has my mom! He wants you and me to come to my old dance studio. Alone." She explained.

"So, you want us to sneak past two vampires and what? Get eaten?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Are you coming or not?" She growled. I sighed. Well. Here goes my high school diploma.

"Yes, fine. Let me put some clothes on." I grumbled. I pulled the plug on the tub as Bella threw my duffle bag into the room and left. I got up and quickly toweled off, putting on a t shirt, shorts, and my chucks. I left my hair up in its haphazard bun.

"Here's the plan. While Alice and Jasper check out, we're going to sneak out the back."

"Good plan, simple, easy to remember." I snarked. She just smacked my arm and dragged me down to the lobby, Alice and Jasper already there. We tried to keep our minds and feelings blank as we quickly ran out the back door, and into a cab.

We arrived at the studio. It was dark.

"Bella? Bella! Where are you? Bella?" I could hear a woman's frantic voice call out.

"Mom!" Bella cried, taking off towards a door way.

"Bella!" I hissed, sticking near my escape route.

"There you are Bella." The womans voice said. Bella walked out of the room, pale.

"It's a trap." Was all she got out before James popped out of the shadows.

"That's my favorite part." He said quietly, stalking around her. I gulped. I wouldn't leave Bella here, but what was I supposed to do? "You were a stubborn child, weren't you." He advanced on her.

"She's not even here." Bella wheezed out, and James shoved her into a wall. As quietly as I could, I began to walk towards them. I had no idea what my plan was, but I had to try something.

He was muttering in her ear about something, I couldn't hear him. He started to back away and I jumped on his back.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, terrified. I was on a vampire's back who was hellbent on killing us. All to easily, he threw me off, and I slid painfully across the floor, my legs getting scraped. I laid there, slightly dazed.

"That was stupid." He said offhandedly before turning back to Bella. My head swam as I tried to stand, my legs burning. Suddenly Bella lashed out.

"You...Edward has nothing to do with this!" She was shoved back against the wall. James was still too quiet for me to hear, especially passed the rushing noise in my ears.

"Leave her alone!" I said again, this time much more weakly. I was barely standing. I must have hit my head when he threw me. Suddenly Bella sprayed something in his eyes and ran towards me, dragging me to the door. We didn't get far, James suddenly appeared in front of us. First, he threw me into a mirror, broken shards flying around me, cutting me. Then he threw Bella, and I could hear her pained gasp. There was a large shard of glass lodged into the back of my calf, making it impossible for me to get up. My head swam even worse, and all I could was sit, slouched, against the broken mirror, glass shards surrounding me, my eyes dimming. I could hear painful screams coming from Bella, but I couldn't move. My brain was fuzzy. It was all I could do to keep my eyes open as I cried silently from pure pain. I didn't know why I wasn't screaming, but the stubborn part of me didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I heard crashing. Then...Edward? Suddenly, my body couldn't take it anymore. I passed out.


	10. Chapter 10: After Math

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor and sunlight streaming on my face. I was surprisingly not in any pain as my eyes opened slowly, getting used to the light. I sat up slowly, surprised and slightly hurt that nobody was in my room. I looked around, and figuring from the hot sunlight, we were still in Phoenix. At least, I was.

Why was I in here all alone? Did they all leave with out me? Did they even tell my mom what happened? A tear leaked from my eye. Where was Carlisle? Didn't he care what happened to me?

"I don't know why she isn't awake ye—Adeline!" The door opened suddenly and I whipped my head towards it. My mother ran toward me and hugged me gently while the doctor hung back, smiling softly.

"Mom, where's Bella? And the Cullen's?" I asked, staring at her worriedly. She glared at me.

"I forbid them from seeing you again." She sniffed. "They got you into this mess."

I'm pretty sure my mouth was on the floor. Had Carlisle given up that easily? Just let me go because my mom, a human, got mad? I couldn't breath. My monitor's started to go a little nuts.

"I think we should let her process this." The doctor said quickly, dragging my mom out of the room.

My lungs burned and I took in a deep breath. Maybe he was just...lying about all that Mating stuff? Maybe I don't need him? I kept trying to convince myself of this, even as my heart broke and my world crashed down around me.

 _Or maybe he just doesn't love you_ , a voice whispered evilly in the back of my head. I started to hyperventilate. A nurse rushed in.

"Hey, Adeline, you need to calm down." She said, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Where's Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen, where is he?" I sobbed, my entire body shaking. The nurse looked lost.

"Oh dear. Ok, just take deep breaths for me, let me go get your mother..." She quickly walked out of the room while I tried—and failed—to control myself. He couldn't have just left me, he loved me. I loved him. We were soul mates, he didn't just leave!

"Sweetie. Calm down." My mothers voice seemed distant, muddied.

"I need to see him!" I moaned, wrapping my arms across my stomach, as if I was trying to hold myself together.

"See who?"

"CARLISLE!" I screamed, frustrated.

"Let me in there!" I heard his voice, frantic, in the hall.

"Sir, only immediate family-"

"Adeline!"

"Carlisle!" I called, my eyes trained on the door. My vision was still clouded by tears, and I was completely ignoring my mother. Finally, he burst into the room, careful to keep to the shadows and out of direct sunlight.

"Close the curtains," I hissed at my mom. She looked confused and angry.

"What? No."

"Mom, the sunlight is really hurting my head." I lied, glaring back at her. Huffing, she did as I asked, and Carlisle came over to me, gripping my hand.

"I'm so sorry, the kept refusing to let me in." He mumbled quietly, placing a gentle kiss on my hand. I finally calmed down. He didn't leave, he was here. He stayed. I threw my self into his arms, burying my nose into his neck, breathing him in.

"I thought you left me." I whispered brokenly, eyes closed tightly.

"Never." Was his only response as he held me carefully.

"What the hell is going on."

I had forgotten my mother was in the room.

"Carlisle's my boyfriend." I stated bluntly, refusing to leave his arms.

"Ms. Bowers, I realize that you are probably not thrilled-"

"Not thrilled? Forget not thrilled, I'm livid! How could you take advantage of my daughter! And your family is the reason she's landed in this hospital in the first place. I should report you to Charlie!" She hissed. I quickly whipped around to face her, pissed.

"I am eighteen, if you would so kindly remember. I love him, he did not take advantage of me, and if you don't approve I am more than capable of moving out and not having to deal with it." I hissed at her.

"Adeline," Carlisle's calm voice commanded my attention. "I would never get between you and your mother."

"What? Carlisle I love you." I whimpered, staring up at him. His face looked drawn, stricken, guilty. The same look he had when I had realized he wasn't going to get in the car all those days ago. It terrified me.

"And I love you." It was all he said, before he turned and stiffly walked out the door.

I was in shock.

"Thank you, mother, for ruining the only relationship I actually had any hope for, and effectively, my life. As soon as I am released, I will be going to your place, packing my things, and leaving," I said, no emotion in my voice as I stared at the spot the love of my life had stood just moments before.

"Adeline, you're being ridiculous-"

"No, what's ridiculous is you thinking you can dictate my life. You gave up that right ten years ago when you decided to cheat on dad, and left." I finally looked at her, and I think the severity of my face made her realize I wasn't kidding.

"Adeline..." Her voice broke.

"No, mother. Carlisle left because of you. And now I am leaving because of you too. Lets just hope it isn't too late to fix my relationship." I swung my legs out of the bed, gripping onto the dripper. I stood, and kept my weight off my bad leg. It was surprisingly not difficult. I ripped the heart monitor nodes off my chest, making the machine flat line as I limped towards the door, my mom not even trying to stop me. Before I could even reach it, though, a nurse exploded in, a defibrillator in tow.

"You're walking?" She asked strangely, pausing in her movements.

"Yes. I need to find my boyfriend before my mother can ruin anything else. If you'll excuse me." I growled, before limping past her out the open door, leaving the nurse's mouth hanging open. I limped towards the waiting room, where I saw Charlie.

"Charlie, where's Carlisle?" I asked sharply, startling him.

"Should you really be out of-"

"Charlie, I swear I am not in the mood, just answer the damn question." I fumed, looking around the area.

"He went to go see Bells, I'll take you." He quickly stood and lead me slowly down another hall. I finally saw him, sagged against a wall as he talked quietly with Rosalie. She saw me first, and said something to him. He quickly looked up, then rushed to me.

"What the hell are you thinking, you should be in bed." He worried, hands resting on my shoulders. Charlie awkwardly walked off, towards Bella.

"I'm not letting you leave me again. That effectively destroyed what little of a relationship mom and I had. I love you. You're my mate—as weird as that sounds. I can't just go on with life as if I had never met you." I stated passionately, staring into his eyes.

"But, I ruined your life...you wouldn't even be here if it weren't for me." He whispered, hands falling from me. I quickly snatched his hand.

"You. Did. Not. Ruin. My. Life." I growled, glaring at him. "You made it so much better. You helped me heal after my dad's death. You made me believe in love. You gave me a family. And I would not trade that for anything in this world." I was crying at this point, not that I could help it. "I love you." I finished lamely, staring into his eyes. His face dropped, in a weird look of relief and sadness.

"I love you too," He whispered, before pulling me into a soft kiss. Our lips moved together easily, and my hands wound their way around his neck and into his hair. His hands snaked around my waist and he pulled my closer.

"Where you go, I go." I murmured against his lips.

"Forever." He agreed solemnly. I smiled and pulled away.

"Doctor, would you please carry me back to my room?" I flirted, smirking at him. The corners of his mouth pulled as he fought to keep a straight face.

"Right away, m'lady." He easily picked me up, bridal style. I grabbed the dripper, still connected to my arm, and pulled it along with us as he carried me back to my room. When we arrived, mom was still there, sitting on the chair by my bed. Carlisle brushed passed her, and laid me down, hooking me back up to the heart monitor. He pressed a lingering kiss to my forehead.

"I will get you some food. You must be hungry." He murmured, then left me alone with her.

It was silent, the awkwardness hung heavy in the air while I pointedly looked at the wall.

"Adeline," She began quietly. "I'm sorry about your dad. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But I am trying to be now."

"I don't want the kind of 'being here' you offer. I'm an adult. I don't need to be strictly parented, told who I am or am not allowed to date. I could have used that about two years ago, but definitely not now, and definitely not with Carlisle. Carlisle looks at me the way dad looked at you, once. He's never done anything to hurt me—not purposely. And even this wasn't his fault. I want nothing more than to graduate and hopefully marry him. That's how much I love him. We've been through so much."

"I...see..."She sighed quietly, studying me. "So he didn't force this?"

"More like the other way around. He thought he wasn't good enough for me." I laughed breathily.

"I suppose I can't stop you, even though I'm not sure I approve." She muttered.

"Well, whether you approve or not, it won't stop us from loving each other." I smiled as Carlisle walked back in, a tray of food in hand.

A few days later found me back in Forks, still limping, but otherwise ok. The prom was next week, and I didn't bother to plan on going. What was the point if I couldn't bring my boyfriend? Although Alice pleaded, I continued to decline. I was still living with my mom, but we weren't really speaking to each other. Currently, I was sitting in my math class, pretending to take notes. It was my last class of the day, and it was also my day to work at the hospital. I was dying to escape the room, with all the strange looks and whispers I got. It had gotten out that I was dating Carlisle, no doubt from my mom gossiping. I, personally, didn't care, but it did harness some resentment at the hospital from the nurses. I was brought out of my thoughts by the bell ringing, and I quickly got up and gathered my things. I was about to rush to my lockers when,

"Ms. Bowers, please stay behind."

I mentally groaned.

"Mr. Carter, could we keep this quick, I'm working at the hospital today." I said quickly, standing in front of the mans desk.

"Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to discuss." He said, cleaning his glasses. He popped them back on his face and continued. "I wanted to ask about your... _relationship_ with Dr. Cullen."

"I really don't see how that is any of your concern." I replied dryly, my eyes falling into a flat glare. He waved off my answer.

"I am merely suggesting that it may or may not be against your will." He hinted, sitting in his chair. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Not that it's absolutely _any_ of your business, but my relationship with Carlisle is completely consensual. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a job to be present at." I hissed, then stomped out of the room.

What a complete crock of shit. Just because he's older than me, it's automatically forced and crap? What kind of town is this, that they assume the worst from their best doctor? I angrily opened my locker, slamming my books into the shelves before hitting it closed with a loud bang. I had already informed Charlie that my relationship was healthy, and he readily believed me, considering my stunt at the hospital. I don't see why everyone else was having a hard time. I started to storm out to my car when I heard a whisper.

"He's probably only with her for sex, I bet she's fucking all the Cullens."

I stopped in my tracks, and turned towards the smirking girls. As much as I wanted to go over there and slam her head into a wall, I knew Carlisle would be pissed, so instead , I gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Hunny, at least I can grab a Cullen's attention with out flaunting my ass to the entire school." Her face turned red as she spluttered angrily, so I spun around and continued to my car, pleased.

I arrived at the Hospital in no time, although I was a few minutes late. I ignored the glares from the jealous staff and opened Carlisle's office door, finding him with his head down on his desk while he muttered to himself. Frowning, I closed the door behind me gently.

"Carlisle?" I asked softly, approaching him. He looked up. Dark bags hung under his eyes, which were a deep topaz, almost black.

"I'm so sorry, Addy." He sighed, his hands running through his hair again.

"For what?" I smiled, placing my hand on his cold cheek. He looked at me.

"The kids informed me about the bullying at school."

"Oh, don't mind that, they're just jealous. And I hardly care what they think, because I know what we have is special, and anyone who matters knows that too." I replied softly, then placed a quick kiss on his lips. He spared a small smile.

"You are so...perfect." He sighed, admiring me. I laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, I almost bashed some girls face into a wall today."

"Why?" He spluttered, as if he couldn't imagine me having such a violent thought.

"She said I was slut, basically." I shrugged, smiling at him in amusement.

"While that's awful, I am glad you didn't do that." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. They hate us cuz they ain't us." I giggled.

"...Right..."

And with that we got on with work, happy life seemed to be perfectly ok.

Little did I know that Esme finally acquired her target to get Carlisle's attention.

Me.


	11. Chapter 11: The Downfall of Esme

It was the day before prom, and I was sitting in the Cullen's living room, _trying_ to read a book.

"Adeline Bowers, you _have_ to go! It's your senior prom! You only get one!" Alice was pleading with me, laying dramatically across my lap.

"What's the point, Alice? The school won't let me bring Carlisle." I sighed, refusing to look at her.

"So? I'll dance with you." She whined.

"But then Jasper will be lonely, isn't that right, Jasper?" I asked, glancing at the vampire across the room. He'd slowly loosened up, but not enough to be within ten feet of me.

"She's right, darlin. Wouldn't want your husband to be all alone, would we?" He smirked, winking at me.

Alice let out an annoyed sigh.

"It's not fair when you tag team me."

"Besides, with all of you at Prom, Carlisle and I can get a night alone for once." I smirked, finally glancing at the vampire in my lap. She crinkled her nose.

"I definitely did not need that image in my head."

"Neither did I," Edward agreed, walking in. I snorted a laugh.

"Too bad, now you do. Alice, you should go help Bella get ready, you know she's hopeless when she's got to dress formally." Alice agreed and quickly got up, leaving me to my book.

A few hours later, the last of the Cullen kids left the house, and I was alone, waiting for Carlisle to get off work. Sighing, I trudged my way up the stairs to his study, figuring I'd wait for him there.

I was sitting on his chair, twirling myself around bored. When I twirled to face the door again, I screamed.

Esme stood there, smirking, her eyes bright red.

"Looks like they left you _all alone_." She laughed, advancing towards me.

"Esme, come on girl, we don't really need to do this." I squeaked, pushing the chair backwards with my feet. I hit the window behind me.

"Carlisle refuses to take me back because of _you._ So, with you out of the picture, Carlisle will have no choice but to take me back." She was suddenly behind me, propelling the chair forwards, pinning me between the desk and chair. "Now, I want you to write a letter. Tell him goodbye. Otherwise, I'll leave your mangled corpse here for him to find."

At this point, tears were streaming down my face, and she shoved a pad of paper and a pen towards me.

"Do it!" She screeched, ripping at my hair. I screamed in pain, but picked up the pen.

 _Carlisle,_

 _This will never work._

 _How can I love a vampire._

 _You should go back to Esme._

 _Goodbye._

 _Adeline Bowers._

I hoped to god he'd see right through it, I tried to make it too formal, too staged, too not Adeline.

"Good, now lets go. Don't want Alice to see." She hit the back of my head, and I was instantly knocked out.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Carlisle drove home, having just gotten off from work. He was excited, a night alone with Addie was exactly what he needed to destress from the day. He parked in the garage, and walked into the house.

"Addie?" He called, frowning. He couldn't hear her heart beat, but her scent was fresh. Her shoes were sitting by the couch, her book laying on the coffee table. He followed the scent up to his study, frowning. He could sense something was wrong.

She wasn't in the study either, but he noticed his notepad was out of place. He walked over to it, and gasped.

 _Carlisle,_

 _This will never work._

 _How can I love a vampire._

 _You should go back to Esme._

 _Goodbye._

 _Adeline Bowers_

Her normal loopy and slightly messy handwriting was perfect brick letters. He frowned, Adeline would not have left like this, he thought to himself. Esme...Esme! Esme must have taken her! Frantically, he pulled out his cellphone and called Alice.

"Carlisle?" Her confused tone came in a moment later.

"Adeline's been taken by Esme."

"On our way."

XOXOXOXOXOX

When I came to, the back of my head throbbed painfully. I pulled myself up, and realized my hands were chained to what looked to be a cave wall. I looked around, wincing at the drumming in my head. I _was_ in a cave, but it was obvious we were still in Washington, I could see the wet trees surrounding the cave. Esme walked in.

"Ah, you're awake. Carlisle's on his way here." She smirked, pulling to my feet. I got a head rush, and swayed dangerously, but Esme's grip on my shirt kept me up right.

Moments later, Carlisle was in the mouth of the cave.

"Run," I said weakly, but he ignored it.

"Let her go!" He snarled, stepping closer. Esme pulled my body flush with hers, her mouth poised near my neck.

"Ah, ah, ah, not another step or else I'll drain your useless human." She smirked, her voice sickly sweet. Carlisle paused, horrified.

"What do you want, Esme?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want _you!_ '"

" _You_ walked out on me, remember?" Carlisle growled, his fists clenched.

"That was a mistake, we're meant to be together, not you and this waste of space."

"I've got a name, you know." I snarked, but the sudden snapping of my arm quickly shut me up, as I cried out in pain and sank to the floor, cradling my now broken arm to my chest.

"Don't!" Carlisle cried, taking another step. Suddenly, the broken arm was the least of my worries, as Esme clamped her teeth down on the fleshy part of my shoulder. A loud scream ripped through my body, and she was quickly tackled away from me.

Fire.

Fire was spreading from my shoulder down to the rest of my body. I think I was convulsing, I was definitely screaming. My mind had completely shut down, I couldn't think, all I could feel was pain.

Then suddenly, I felt the fire being sucked away. The heat in my head diminished, then in my arms, and before I could spit out a thank you, I was unconscious.

The next time I awoke, I was in a very comfortable bed, the curtains drawn. I could feel a cool hand holding my own, the owners head laying on top of it. My eyes opened slowly, and blinked.

I recognized Carlisle's canopied bed instantly. I glanced over, and notice Carlisle was the one holding my hand, and he was dry sobbing.

"Carlisle?" I croaked out, my throat sore and and dry. His head whipped up, the anguish on his face.

"Adeline, you're awake!" He breathed, a smile forming. I noticed my arm, the one he wasn't attached to, was in a heavy cast.

"What happened to Esme?" I whispered, as Carlisle helped me drink a glass of water.

"She's...she's gone." Was his short response.

"She bit me." I murmured, my uninjured hand flying to my shoulder. All I felt there were small scars.

"I sucked out the venom. Alice has been keeping you on top of your homework, so you can still graduate next week."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." He looked down at my hand, his face lined with sadness.

"Carlisle, thank you for saving me. Now give me a kiss, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

He quirked a small smile, and leaned forward, giving me a lingering kiss.

"This was all my fault," He breathed, another dry sob ripping through his body.

"Oh, not this again. Carlisle, I love you. And I'm not letting you leave me. I would go through all of this one hundred more times if it meant spending eternity with you." I paused a moment. "Besides, I won't be a weak human forever."

"Do you really want me to change you? Think of all the things you'd miss out on." He sighed, placing his head back on my hand.

"We've been through this. Carlisle, I want to be with you." I groaned, throwing my head back on the pillow. "Now lighten up, and stop being such a Debbie Downer."

Finally, he laughed, and smiled up at me.

"Come lay in bed with me." I invited, carefully scooting over so he had room to get in. He crawled in, and carefully pulled me close to him. I snuggled into his chest, relishing the coolness of his body.

Finally, it was time for my graduation. Alice helped me get dressed, she bought me a gorgeous dress to wear underneath the graduation gown. It clung to my body like a second skin. It was a black and beige two tone bodycon dress, that fell to my midthigh. I paired it with Shi black wedge booties. Alice did my hair in a braided bun and my makeup with fleshtones that brought out my eyes.

"Carlisle won't know what hit him." Alice smiled, and I had to agree. I looked hot. Since I would be picking up my cap and gown at the school, I walked out of Alice's room and down the stairs, where Carlisle was waiting. When he saw me, his eyes hungrily roamed my body and he pulled me close as I giggled.

"You look amazing." He growled in my ear, his hands squeezing my hips seductively.

"Maybe I'll let you rip it off me later," I winked, before side-stepping him and heading towards the car. I looked back at him, only to see him staring unashamed at my ass. Giggling, I walked out the door, and to my car. The Cullen's would meet me there.

Half an hour later, I was sitting in my assigned seat in the horrid yellow graduation garb, waiting for the ceremony to begin. Finally, the years valedictorian took the stage, and began his speech. I didn't pay attention, it was boring, and I much rather liked looking at Carlisle, who was seated a few yards away on the left. My mother was seated next to him, and they seemed to be studiously ignoring each other. I was brought from my admiring glances by my name being announced. I awkwardly jumped up and got my diploma, flashing a victorious smile at Carlisle, who looked extremely proud of me. My mother did too, although she kept glaring at Carlisle. I walked off the stage, and went back to my seat, waiting for the rest of the students to be called. There weren't many graduates, probably only fifty.

"I now announce you the graduates of 2006, congratulations!"

The roar of happy screams and applause ripped through the crowd as we all threw our caps in the air. I happily threw it, and shrugged off the god awful robes, heading over to my mom and the Cullen's.

"Congrats!" They smiled when I finally made my way over to them.

"Thanks guys!" I laughed, and Alice, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Carlisle gave me a group hug. "Couldn't have done it with out you all." I said affectionately when they let me go. My mom gave me a stiff hug and an, 'I'm proud', before backing off. I whisked into a lovely embrace by Carlisle, who planted a sweet kiss on my lips.

"I'm so proud of you, Adeline." He whispered in my ear, hugging my tightly.

"Thank you, sweetie. Come on, lets get to that party before Alice has a conniption fit."

We quickly drove back to Carlisle's, where Alice set up an intimate graduation party, including Bella, the Cullen family, and my mom.

It was the perfect ending to an extremely rocky year, and I was glad I had the perfect man on my arm.

The End...For Now.


End file.
